Happy Birthday Niou!
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: I wrote this for Niou's birthday Since I missed it. D: But, yeah. It's just a cute little Niou/Yagyuu fic. ;


**I missed Niou's birthday. D: So I have to make up for it this way. Happy birthday, Babe! ;D Hope you enjoy~~~**

* * *

December fourth. It was a cold wintry night. Snow hadn't started falling yet. There was a 85% chance, according to Yanagi (Or your local weather man. Though Yanagi was probably more accurate) that it would start around eleven.

The snow wouldn't stop Yagyuu, though. If anything, it made him happier. He had something great planned. But he had to wait until ten PM. Which was soon. He was already walking up the street to Niou's house. Ah, hell, it was cold. But he'd bare with it. Why wasn't he driving? He was eighteen, had a car, and his license. It would make it a much prettier night without driving. That was why. He might have to freeze his ass off, but whatever. He'd live.

Niou lived in the upside of town. A very large house that he lived in with his mother, brother, and sister. His mother was never home, though. Niou liked it that way. His mother hated him, and he hated his mother. No particular reason. They just didn't get along. Niou had a plan, though! When he turned eighteen, he'd clean out all his mother's bank accounts (Plural times like, twenty. She was a con-artist. She had several bank accounts all around the world) and skip town. Probably go to America. He'd take Yagyuu with them. They'd change their names to Max Nickleson (Niou Masaharu) and Hayden Young (Yagyuu Hiroshi). Perfect plan. As a matter of fact, he was turning eighteen today! They wouldn't leave right away. They'd graduate first. Yagyuu wanted to graduate. And, honestly, so did Niou. He was no high school drop out.

Yagyuu approached the front door and knocked lightly, wrapping his jacket tighter around his slightly trembling frame.

A few seconds later, Niou answered the door. Dressed in only black pajama pants. He flinched and gently shook as the cold wind blasted him. He stared at Yagyuu blankly. "What the hell do ya want? It's fuckin' ten at night and freezin' outside."

"Get dress, Niou. I'm taking you somewhere."

Niou had been a bit testy with Yagyuu all day because Yagyuu purposely ignored the fact it was his birthday. He didn't take him out to eat after practiced, didn't wish him a happy birthday (Even when the whole team did), and didn't even let him copy his homework.

"What'f I dun wanna go?" Niou asked, frowning.

One of Niou's cats (He had two) wrapped themselves around his ankles. This one was a tuxedo cat with one white paw. The other three were black. Niou looked down at the unexpected warmness and smiled a little. The kitten's name was James Bond and Niou always called him Mr. Bond.

"Mr. Bond, stop." Niou said, trying to nudge the cat. But Mr. Bond just sat on his feet. Sudoku, a pretty Calico girly, came and sat on Niou's feet also, effectively keeping them warm.

"Just come on, Masaharu." Yagyuu said, smiling a little. "I got a surprise."

Niou seemed to perked up a little. "Did ya finally 'member my birthday?"

"I knew it was your birthday all day, moron. The team wished you a happy birthday right in front of me. I just chose to ignore it until now. Which is when you get your present. _If_ you hurry up, that is." Yagyuu refrained from rolling his eyes.

Niou disappeared inside and appeared a few minutes later, wearing a pair of washed out jeans, a t-shirt (Which said on the front "There are two people fucking on the back of this shirt". On the back it said, "Just kidding! Believe in Jesus!" And had a white picture of Jesus. Yagyuu had gotten this for Niou on his birthday a few years back), and his leather jacket. And shoes, of course.

"You ready?" Yagyuu asked as Niou slipped out the door and shut it behind him, making sure both kittens were inside.

"O'course. Why would I be out here if I wasn't?" Niou rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in the pockets of his beloved leather jacket. "Where's your car?"

"I didn't bring it. We're walking." Yagyuu replied, linking arms with Niou, if only to keep him from getting away. "Now lets go."

"Aw, Yeahgyuu~" Niou stretched and distorted his friend's name as he walked, somewhat reluctantly. "I dun wanna walk! It's freezin'! Why didn't ya bring your car?"

"Because it's prettier this way." Yagyuu replied, shaking his head a bit. He was effectively staying warm by Niou's body heat.

Niou grumbled inaudibly for a while as they walked down the street and away from town.

It was about half an hour later when Yagyuu reached their destination. It was a small coffee shop. The coffee shop in which they first saw each other (Even before Niou got Yagyuu to join the tennis team), had their first date, and where they first hooked up. It was sort of like their place. Just a sweet little coffee shop that was usually dim, uncrowded, and smelled sweetly of coffee, hot chocolate, and mocha. And, around the holidays, it had the sweet smell of gingerbread and candy-canes.

"Yeahgyuu~." Niou intertwined his fingers with Yagyuu's and tugged on his hand a bit. "I din't know tha coffee shop was open this late..."

"It isn't." Yagyuu said with a small smile. "I had to pay extra to get them to keep it open late."

Niou blinked in surprise. Yagyuu wasn't too big with money. He had an average house and such. Maybe he was a little more rich then the average bear. Or kid. Or whatever. But he wasn't as rich as Niou. He must of been saving up for a while to rent the coffee shop for an hour or so.

Yagyuu went up to the counter and ordered himself a drink. Then he ordered Niou's favorite. A Gingerbread latte. It was pretty much a latte (Which was espresso, steamed milk, and foam) with Gingerbread syrup and topped with whipped cream and nutmeg. Plus, as an extra, a candy-cane stuck in it to give it a bit of a minty taste.

This drink was only available during the winter holidays. During December. Usually, Niou only got to get this once or twice a year. Mostly because Yukimura-Buchou would work them hard during the winter in the indoor courts to make sure they didn't get out of shape. Plus with homework, and the fact that the coffee shop only stayed open until about... Seven or eight, Niou wasn't able to go as much as he'd like.

"Thanks." Niou muttered, taking the drink from him and smiling as he sipped.

The two sat down at their favorite corner. The one in the corner, farthest away from everything.

"Masa, what's wrong?" Yagyuu asked quietly, using the nickname he always did for Niou when they were alone. The Trickster was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Hm? Oh, nothin', really." Niou shrugged a little. "Jus'... I dunno. Not really feelin' up t'anythin'."

Yagyuu stood up and walked around the table so he was standing next to his boyfriend. He took Niou by the face, tilted his head up, and kissed the charm point that sat just off of his chin.

Niou blinked a second when Yagyuu pulled back, then broke into a huge, genuine grin.

"God dammit, ya bastard." Niou said, unable to stop smiling. "You fuckin' know that'll always make me smile."

"Yes. I know." Yagyuu smiled and sat back down.

Niou could be having the shittiest day ever, but if _anyone_ were to kiss him on his charm point, he'd break into the hugest grin ever. A true, unplastic grin.

Niou seemed to be in a better mood. The two talked quietly about whatever happened to come to mind. At about eleven, Yagyuu noticed white powder falling from the sky out the window behind Niou.

"Come on. There's more." Yagyuu paid for the drinks, took Niou by the hand, and led him outside of the shop.

"Snow..." Niou whispered.

He absolutely loved snow. The cold, fluffy feeling of it. And the whiteness of it. So clean and pure. He liked having snowball fights. Maybe if it was still there tomorrow, he could get Yukimura to let the team have a snowball fight. Oh what fun _that'd_ be.

"Yes, snow. Pretty, isn't it?" Yagyuu smiled and led Niou down the street, wrapping an arm around him to keep him from shivering.

Niou simply nodded silently.

Yagyuu and Niou walked to a park. A small park. It was pretty much a place with a gazebo in the middle and flowers spread around.

Wild Sazanka grew everywhere. They were pretty pink flowers that grew only in winter. They were Niou's favorite because of this fact. Yagyuu picked one from a bush and wound it into Niou's hair.

Niou shot him a mix between a smile and a scowl. Which he was extremely good at.

"Where're we goin', Yeahgyuu~?" Niou asked as Yagyuu dragged him over to the gazebo.

"Just shut up and watch." Yagyuu said, shaking his head. He pointed out at the slow moving river that was a few feet away from the gazebo.

"What'm I 'pose to be lookin' at?" Niou asked irritably.

"Just look!" Yagyuu said, gesturing to the water. "You have to look closely."

Niou sighed and looked at the water, waiting. While he was distracted, Yagyuu gathered up a snowball, which freezed his fingers, since he wasn't wearing gloves, and packed the snow into a nice round sphere.

"Niou," Yagyuu said, standing a few feet from the boy.

Niou turned to look at him. Then he managed to duck before the ball could hit him.

"You fuckin' bastard!" Niou shouted, throwing a snowball back.

They ran around like this for a while, throwing snowballs and yelling. Until they collapsed into a heap of shivers, trembles, and laughter.

When they had calmed down enough, Yagyuu shoved snow down Niou's shirt and jacket.

"Holy shit! Hiroshi, I'm gonna fuckin' kill ya!" Niou took several minutes to get the snow out of his clothes.

While the boy was busy with that, Yagyuu took a stick and wrote a message in the snow. When Niou finished, he lunged for Yagyuu. The Gentlemen easily grabbed him by the arms and pinned them behind his back. He pointed down at the message.

_Niou Masaharu_

_I love you_

_Marry me and we'll run off to Vegas._

"Las Vegas?" Niou asked curiously.

"Yes, Las Vegas. You've always wanted to go there."

It was true. Niou always wanted to go to Vegas.

Yagyuu released him and Niou turned around to face him. "Okay." He whispered. "I'll marry you. But-"

"Two conditions, right?" Yagyuu interrupted. "No huge ceremony. You'd be happier with no ceremony at all. And we get a hobo to dance at our wedding like the did in _I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry_. Right?"

"You missed one." Niou said with a smirk. "I get to bring Sudoku and Mr. Bond."

"Deal."

* * *

**The ending failed horribly! D: But, I hope you liked it~ :D**


End file.
